Snow
by Aeris3
Summary: 400 years ago Demons came to Tortall. Now 400 years later the're coming back and bring Tortall to it's end. Read/Review Please!!! (Added one more chapter and epilogue; finished. Took down Author's Note.)
1. Chapter one

Snow Valued Gateway Client Normal Linda L. Harrison 2 95 2001-10-29T03:06:00Z 2001-10-29T03:06:00Z 3 1016 5793 48 11 7114 9.2720 

Snow

Chapter one: Surprises

By Aeris

I don't own these characters Tamora Pierce does, I would like to but I'm poor. *Sob* I'm just a person writing fan fiction because I have nothing to do! Okay, okay. 

The winter snow fell briskly onto the ground. The frosty winters night made the palace a chilly place to be. Fires burned in the hearths in the many rooms. Pages, and Squires served the new Knights and nobles at the mid-winter feasts. Tortall was a winter wonderland not an inch of land had not been covered with snow. 

"You know Kel," Nealan of Queenscove said. "I like being on this side better." 

"Maybe you do," Owen of Jesslaw, a squire, muttered.

"I like it better here to Neal." Kel agreed with a cheerful smile. _I wonder where Cleon is. He's been gone for so long now I really miss him. _Kel though grimly.

"I think out friend has been hit by a horse." Neal remarked with a half smile trying to cheer up Kel. "I'm sure lover boy will be home soon."

"Are we a worst kept secret then Raoul and Beri?" Kel asked dryly as she looked at her food. 

"About as bad as a ten foot bear trying to hid behind a tree." Neal told her. Kel sighed and returned to picking at her food. "You really love him, don't you." Kel chocked on her food, the "l" word. The unspoken word, but known, she hoped. Truth be told she liked Cleon a lot but wasn't sure if she loved him. She didn't get those feelings in her stomach like she used to for Neal or did for Dom. She tossed around several ideas like this. 

_Hum, maybe she doesn't love him. _Neal though as he looked at Kel's face. "Kel?" 

"Huh?" Kel said jumping in surprise. Neal was about to answer when the next course came. _Oh well, next time. _Neal promised himself as the dinner continued. 

*~*

"You look beautiful my lady." Lalasa told Kel that night. 

"You know I hate balls," Kel scowled as Lalasa did her hair, "And why is it that knights just have to go?" 

"You've became more like your former knight-master," Lalasa teased her. "And balls aren't that bad my lady." Lalasa patted Kel's shoulder. "Now you look like a lady knight should. Be feminine, yet strong, spirited, yet kind, be a lady, but a knight as well." Kel smiled at Lalasa and thanked her for the new dress. It was a red dress that befriended Kel's figure. "That dress looks good on you my lady."

"Oh Lalasa, you could make Lord Wyldon look good in a dress." Kel told her and thanked her again and Lalasa laughed.

"I'm not so sure I could make Lord Wyldon look so good in a dress, he has no figure." Lalasa told her. 

"You'd be amazed," Merric said as he, Neal, and Owen came in for their inspection. 

"You couldn't get The Stump in a dress for his life. Even if you did Kel's very beautiful red dress would not suit him, no he needs a spicy purple dress, to really bring out his feminine side." Neal said as he looked at his lady knight friend. She looked very beautiful, he noted. 

"I'm sure a spicy purple dress would look lovely on you too Neal." Kel said as she shock her head at Neal. "Honestly, you look a mess. Did you even bother to comb your hair?" 

"Yes, but my darned fingers just mess it up again," he replied grinning. Lalasa, too, shock her head at Neal's messy hair. Other then that he looked rather attractive in his tunic and formal breeches. Lalasa and Kel straitened out them, eventually. "What would we do without you Kel?"

"Be dirty." Kel replied as she and he friends made her way to the royal hall. Merric went to find his date, a short and scrawny blond with mysterious brown eyes. Owen's date was a tall red head with several freckles and a bewitching smile. Neal had no date, nor did Kel. She hopped that Cleon would be back by now, she mentally sighed.

"Shall we go in?" Neal said offering her his arm. Kel stared at him. "I don't bite, and besides it's just as friends. You don't have anyone to go in with, I don't have anyone to in with."

"We both win then, huh?" Kel said smiling at him. 

"Besides, what fun is it alone?" Neal asked as they went in. "Doesn't the queen look simply marvelous tonight?" 

"You know she is taken." Kel said sighing at her friend's behavior around beautiful women.

"Ah, yes but it is fun to dream." He told her.

"You never aim to high, do you?" She asked mocking him.

"Me, I aim for the starts and higher!" he said with a laugh making Kel laugh. 

"You know Neal, you never cease to amaze me." Kel remarked dryly.

"I do know! It's dull in here, people dancing that's all, not even good music." Neal said with a sigh of boredom. "The king should do away with these retched things." He waved his hands.

"If you were with a beautiful woman you'd be giddy as well." Kel pointed out to him.

"I am, and I'm not." He said with that grin that could be a smirk. "Let us go outside, so we may be free of this horrible blood wrenching experience that has been shoved toward us." 

"You sound as if you are a dieing cow." Kel said as she followed Neal outside.  

"Don't say that in front of Daine," he told her. The garden of the palace was covered with lairs of snow that hasn't been stepped on. The trees supported the snow that lay on the branches were leaves once had been. Icicles hung off rooftops and gave the palace a spectacular radiance. Few patches of green grass shown through the very white flakes from the horses that carried the pages. "I like winter when I'm not being forced by the Stump to ride or run in it." Neal said as he and Kel looked at the work of Jack Frost had done.  

"You like everything better as a knight." Kel pointed out.

"Yes, yes I do." He said nodding causing Kel to laugh. "So much more freedom as a knight, you still have to obey orders from someone though." He sighed. "Kel, you really do look really beautiful tonight." A faint blush crossed his cheeks.  

Kel smiled, "Thank you Neal." 

*~*

A week passed by and there was still no sign of Cleon or the other knights. King Jonathan decided against sending out more knights. The king sighed and turned in his bed, Thayet sound asleep next to him. He hated war no he loathed war. He sighed and finally went to sleep.  

In his dreams there stood a Goddess, no a Demon in the mist of the night she shimmered with beauty. Her face was cold as night and as pure as the moon. She had wings that were of bats and ears too. Her cloth was nothing more then a simple black dress that showed her stomach, arms, and a majority of her legs. She smirked and laughed a cruel high-pitched laugh as her small callused hands into a tight fist. A simple black rose appeared in front of her she grasped it and a white power fell over her. She chuckled and clenched the power in her hands, it gave her ever more eerie glow the memorized her features. She lowered down, as if she was bowing laughed and flu away.      

Jonathan woke with a jolt and started panting; he looked over at his Queen and gaped. "Thayet." He cried. 

~*~

Hahaha! I will only continue if I get good reviews. 

Preview of next chapter: 

The war at the north is over-- to lead to more war-- with a cretin group of demons.  


	2. Chapter two

Snow Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 297 2001-10-31T03:17:00Z 2001-10-31T03:17:00Z 2 877 5000 41 10 6140 9.3821 

Snow

Chapter two: The Bat Queen

By: Aeris

I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters or Tortall. I do own the Bat-Demons and i.e. Ateo, Queen Ratellciea and others, the Empire of Imp, Emperor Imp, the Wolf-Demons, and other demons. If you wish to use them e-mail me at kurumi2244@aol.com

There she stood. Her black wings stuck to her back. 

"Batavia." A man said as he came from behind. He looked at her his black violent eyes met her violet ones. He too, had wings and ears of a bat.

"Ateo, Ateo, Ateo," The bad-lady said speaking slowly, "Give me a good reason why I should spare you worthless life."

"My lady, my Queen, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Ateo asked and stepped back.

"Don't call me 'Batavia' either you moron you know my name. What you did, that stunt with the Black God… you're lucky you stand on this ground. Bring back the dead you fool! And that man you brought back… Roger no wonder the Black God didn't kill you." She said and started to pace. "But, he'll still frown upon the Bat-Demons forever."  

"He's happy to help ageists those _mortals_, if you call them that. Roger, he's a fair mage, not like that Numair guy but he'll do. There are some, minor problems, like that retched lady companion of the kings--" 

"Lady Companion?" The demon queen smiled, a bitter smile. "This won't be so easy will it? Not with lady knights. They are the ones with strength men, can you say idiot?"

"Queen Ratellciea, I don't think that men are any different in strength then women, if fact I do believe that they are--"

"Do not say anything you ignoramus, you go tend to that little _mortal_ and report to me when you are through. Ateo vanished into the night his wings carrying him swiftly.

~*~

"Bat-what?" The Lioness asked that night at a meeting.

"Bat-demons," Was the kings stern reply. "They come a night, in your dreams. Attach you with your fears and dreams. They can suck you into a word of bewildered fantasy and slowly kill you. You don't wake up you just sleep. Signs come, you sweat, you cry out for lost things, you kick violently and sometimes vomit. The final stage is when you turn deathly pale and then you die. It's that easy they kill you. Frightfully scaring for those who watch, can cause them to an early grave." Jonathan had a worried look in his eyes, none of the knights were back yet, and he didn't need the bat-demons messing with them. "Thayet, Thayet was hit. She was evidently their first target." The said king wiped his misty eyes, "Sorry, anyway this could've been prevented, easily. If I had known earlier…"

"It's okay Jon, it's not your fault it could happen to anyone, me, Raoul, even George. We'll save Thayet, Jon." Alanna said and Raoul snorted.

"Leave me out of this," Raoul muttered. 

"So, don't be alone, at all. Not at night, not in the morning, not in the afternoon. Ever." The king said sternly as he eyed the crowed seeing that Numair was missing, Daine just simply shrugged when she saw Roland's sons face. Jonathan gave her that look that he understood that Numair had locked him self up in his room over a spell. "Our wonderful mage Numair has apparently devoted him self to a spell, hopefully to rid us of these horrible demons."

"I still don't understand something- why are the demons coming out now? No demons have set foot on Tortall in centuries." Neal asked.

"Anybody ever realize that all these things happen after Alanna came?" Sir Garth the younger asked to receive a punch in the arm from the Lioness. 

"Ah hum," The King said glaring at Alanna and Gray. "This goes for all of you, particularly Alanna, don't play hero, don't look for trouble. ("I don't _look_ for trouble!" Alanna scowled.) 

"The bat-demons are our enemies. They came 400 years ago at the begging of the Human-Era. When we though that all the immortals had left us be, then demons struck. Other demons came the wolf-demons, gave us the most hostility. They are wolf like creatures with an alarmingly high amount of strength and bodies of wolves with human hands and four tails. We beat their head and they fled so we though we were safe. The bats were the weakest of all the demons, now one of the strongest leagues. The have their own world, the demons that is, called the Empire of Imp."

"Empire of Imp?" Alanna said suppressing her laughter.

Jonathan ignored Alanna's remark. "The Imp is their leader, their Rouge, their King, their _Emperor,_ you chose. The Imp is more powerful then the Dominion Jewel." A few gasps came from the mages in the group. "Evil power seldom this great, so be on your guard! I can't stress this enough, don't go anywhere alone even to walk to your room were another person is." The king dismissed them and they all shuffled out talking of their new horrible enemies. 

~*~

The evil duke smiled an evil smile. He looked into a mirror that shown the Lioness with his cousin sitting next to the sleeping queen. He touched the image, "I hear the third times a charm, oh Lady Knight." Blood dripped from his fingers on to the mirror, "I'll have me sweet revenge yet, oh sweet one." 

"I think he's crazy," A young female bet-demon said as she was looking into Roger's room.

"Yep, he's only died twice. It's not like mama, she's died at least four times and she's not crazy." Remarked a male bat-demon that appeared to the same age. 

"Tillion," The girl-bat said. "I think we should go. If he sees us then--"

"He won't see us Buna," The boy-bat, Tillion, told her. 

"Can we go, please? If mama finds out that we're gone, she'll won't let us hunt with the elders anymore!" Buna told her brother.

"Fine, but you worry to much Buna," Tillion said as the two walked down the winding black hall way lit with the same brilliant purple flames that lit the Queens room. 

~*~

I know that was a short chapter, don't throw rotten food at me. Save that for the next chapter. Review!! Thankies! 

Preview of next chapter~ 

More people are taken into the hands of the bat-demons, leaving Tortall in a period of morning. The other knights are found few come back. The reasons for the Demons attaches are reviled.    


	3. Chapter three

Snow Linda L. Harrison Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 105 2001-10-31T03:18:00Z 2001-10-31T03:18:00Z 2 1023 5833 48 11 7163 9.3821 

Snow

Chapter three: Discoveries

By: Aeris

I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters or Tortall. I do own the Bat-Demons and i.e. Ateo, Queen Ratellciea and others, the Empire of Imp, Emperor Imp, the Wolf-Demons, and other demons. And Buck. If you wish to use them e-mail me at kurumi2244@aol.com

~*~

Kel watched as Neal unpacked his things into the room where her Squire would live if she had one. She was happy that Neal decided to stay with her, after the kings speech she didn't feel safe. What really bothered her is that the knights that were at the north haven't returned yet. Are they dead? Did the Demons get to them? Her mind swarmed with thoughts like these. "Hum," she asked when she realized that Neal had asked her a question.

"I asked if we could go eat now! They have blueberry pie! You know how much I love blue berry pie." Neal told her.

"Oh okay," Kel said as she followed him out of her room into the mess where the knights ate. 

"Did you hear?" Merric asked when the two sat next to him and Seaver. 

"Hear what?" Neal asked as he ate his dessert first.

"Eat your vegetables." Kel instructed him.

"The knights were found, only a few survived. They said that bat-people attached them. They must mean the bat demons. I think that a dozen or so came back. They were the ones that were hunting. Saw the fight and ran I guess." Merric informed them. 

"You think Cleon came back?" Neal asked as he stuffed his fried potatoes and carrots into his mouth. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kel told him but she was praying to the gods that he had survived.

"Yes mother." Neal mumbled. 

"I don't know, I did hear anything about him or any one else for that matter. We can go check the healers ward after dinner, seems that they ran into some trouble on the way back to Cours." Seaver put in. The rest nodded with agreement to his plan.

~*~

The four walked down to the healer's ward that night after a filling dinner. "I don't think I've had blueberry pie that good in ages. Nope, not since I was Pirates Swoop, Alanna's husband can cook." Neal said with a pleased sigh. (A/N: I don't know if George can cook, I just remember reading that Alanna wasn't the best cook. Okay I'm babbling now.) 

"Is all you can think about is Pie?!" Kel demanded and glared at Neal.

"I'm sorry Kel." Neal said symptomatically. "I'm sure that Lover boys okay." Kel kept her face Yamani-smooth and didn't reply. They walked into the healer's ward. Men with all different types of injuries lay on the beds before them.

"What can I do for you?" Barid of Queenscove asked when they entered the room. 

"Is Cleon of Kennan here?" Kel asked hopeful. The chief healer shocks his head a sad no. 

"Sorry Kel," He told her. 

"Cleon of Kennan? He was a brave lad indeed." One of the soldiers told them. The four walked over to the man that the voice belonged to bed. He had been blinded in his right eye and he wore a bandage over it. His right leg was rapped and his left arm as well. He had sandy blond hair and was in his thirties. He was tall and buff as well. "Ye can call me Buck. That's what me friends call me." He sat up in his bed, "You should've seen that Cleon in action, he defended Tortall with honor. He saved these men was a grave sight it was. Then poof! He disappeared, just like that `inta thin air!"

"Are we talking about the same Cleon of Kennan here?" Neal wanted to know. "Ow!" he muttered when Kel hit him in the arm.

"Shut up Queenscove." Kel told him and bit back tears. 

"Aye, now run a long kids." The man said moving them along. 

~*~

"What are we going to do?" Alanna asked as she and Jon looked at the reports from the wide range of Tortall. "All theses sightings and attaches. More then 50 are under the sleep spell. One hundred deaths from attaches, this is horrible."

"Yes, and the attaches are spreading to Tyra and even into Scanra. A combination of 2 hundred and 14 attaches that have been reported, that's including the sleep spell. And in Tortall one hundred and sixty four total." The King shook his head. "Look at this, in Carthaki seventy-five people dead, forty- five under the sleep spell. These figures," he covered his mouth. "Are unsightly." 

~*~

"Daine! Daine! Wake up!" Numair called that night. "Come here!"

"What is it Numair?" Daine said as she got out of their bed to see what Numair was talking about. "It's midnight." 

"Look, these are the figures from those dead or under the sleep spell this year. And these are those from 400 years ago." Numair told her pointing at the papers. 

"I see that, now come to bed, it's late." Daine told him.

"No look, really. They are exactly the same, to the very last detail. Battle tactics are the same ones we used in the Demon invasions under King Jordan's rule. It's sorcery, someone is controlling this." Numair told her.

"But know one has that power except you, the rest are dead…" Daine told him.

"Imp wouldn't do that, would he?" 

"No he wouldn't, he has some honor. No they brought someone from the dead. Someone extremely powerful," Numair's face darkened. "And I know who, I must tell the king." 

"But it's midnight Numair." Daine protested. "Even Kings sleep."

"I know my love, but this is urgent." Numair told her and kissed her on her brow and left to find the king. 

~*~

Neal woke to the sound of Kel's steady crying. He pulled on his robe and went into Kel's room through the adjoining door that was left open. Neal rubbed his eyes. "You okay Kel?" 

"Hum, yeah." She said as she sat up on her bed, her eyes red and puffed up. 

"No you're not. You were crying." He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay." The lady knight told him. The fire burned steadily in her hearth and a filled into Kel's room. Outside three more inches of snow had fallen. 

"I'm your best friend Kel, it's about Cleon isn't it?" He asked.

Kel buried her face into her hands and cried some more. Neal hugged her and let Kel cry into his shirt. "I'm just sorry to see him go," She sniffed it w as muffled because she had buried her head into his shoulder. "It's always hard to see someone go." 

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Neal asked her, letting her cry more into his shirt. 

"That's part of it, I don't know if I _did_ care for him that way. I mean I like him a lot, it's just, oh Neal." Kel said crying. _He's warm, very warm. _Kel though. That made her cry even more, she was ashamed to like being in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. Kel sighed and let their lips meet-- 

"No." Neal said and pulled away. "I can't take advantage of you in this state. You're getting over Cleon."

"That's not it, Neal I…"

~*~

Hahaha, evil ain't I? You'll just have to wait to see what Kel says. Kel/Cleon fans may be surprised as well as Kel/Neal fans. Either way, keep reading. *Please? =)* Review!! Thankies! 

Preview of next chapter: 

I can't put one without it being a spoiler, sorry! But what I can tell you is that I don't plan to end it in the next chapter. And that a new character comes along. 


	4. Chapter four

Snow Linda L. Harrison Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 92 2001-10-31T03:18:00Z 2001-10-31T03:18:00Z 3 1003 5720 47 11 7024 9.3821 

Snow

Chapter four: Cleon

By: Aeris

I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters or Tortall. I do own the Bat-Demons and i.e. Ateo, Queen Ratellciea and others, the Empire of Imp, Emperor Imp, the Wolf-Demons, and other demons. I own, made up, Buck and Myka the Shang Owl. If you wish to use them e-mail me at kurumi2244@aol.com

~*~

"That's not it, Neal I…" Kel began but Neal placed a finger on her lips.

"Kel, don't say anything you don't mean," Neal told her. "Than it'll just make things weird around us. I like being your friend, but I wouldn't mind being _more_." He admitted to her, Kel looked at his green eyes, and she saw something that made her tremble. A half smile came across Neal's lips. It seemed so wrong, but so right. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to let him take her in his arms, let him take away all the bad all the hurt all the pain; she also didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. But won't you be better friends? A part of her argued in her brain. She wanted it to shut up, she couldn't love Neal, she just couldn't. But she did. 

"Oh, Neal." She told him and let him take away all the pain. 

~*~

Jonathan paced around his room. "Roger?" Numair just nodded. "Roger?" Numair nodded again. "Are you sure it's Roger?" Numair nodded again. "Can this get any worse?" Numair nodded again. "This is horrible, don't tell Alanna. She'll go nuts. She killed his twice already." Numair looked puzzled but nodded. "This is nuts. All of it, demons, Roger, Goddess! Why are they doing this?" 

"Um, Jonathan, I think it is because of unsettled business." Numair told the pacing king. 

"Unsettled business?" Jonathan blinked at his mage. 

"King Jordan was a great King, but had one flaw. He was over confident that the demons wouldn't dare show their faces in Tortall- or the Human Realm ever again. He didn't put a seal on anything to keep them out and buried all the things his defense force stole. Gold, weapons, sliver, fleets--"

"He stole their armies?" The king asked surprised. 

"Yes, like immortals they die of wounds, but unlike immortals they die of old age, usually around 1,000, or 2,000 years of age." Numair told him.

"So there are demons alive under ground?" The king wanted to know.

"Yes, and no. Some died." Numair alleged.

Jonathan sat down and put his hands to his temples and rubbed. "Well, no wonder their mad." He sighed, "Well, Mage Numair. It is late, you can go to bed we can talk about tomorrow." Numair bowed and left the room. 

~*~

Cleon stared at the pool of water in the dark room he was imprisoned in. There was Kel, who he though was his, lying there with Neal's arm around her, both of them asleep. He mentally sighed and looked around his room. Surprised to find someone else was put in the same room over the night Cleon sighed once more. The one he loves thinks he's dead and apparently moved on, he was kidnapped, and now someone else was in the already small enough room. The person was asleep and Cleon stood trying to find a door that would get him out of this dark place. The person moved and jumped up, she was obviously a Shang studier.

"Who are you?" She asked and looked at Cleon, equally as surprised to find him there. 

"I'm Sir Cleon of Kennan, and I was about to ask you the same thing." Cleon muttered still vainly in search of a door or window. 

"I am Myka the Shang Owl." She told him, "I didn't see you in here, my apologies Sir Cleon." 

"Why are you here, where ever here is?" The redhead asked. 

"Someone's in a good mood. I was here because when the bat-demons attached I protected my family, and they took me here. And this is a prison cell, in the Empire of Imp, the Bat Lands to be more specific."

"Bat Lands? Bat Demons? All I know is I came here, and I can see what happens in Tortall in that little pool of water." A puzzled Cleon told her. 

"It's a Talisman Mirror. See you wish what or whom you want to see and it shows you. The last prisoner must of made it and left it here." Myka told him, "Who's that?" Myka asked pointing at Kel. 

"That is Keladry of Mindelan, and that lump next to her is Nealan of Queenscove." He muttered and told her about Kel. 

"I'm sorry, but you must remember that she thinks your dead and she's probably grieving right now. You can't blame her about what she does when she thinks your dead." Myka told him. 

"Whatever," he said and played with the rocks on the hard floor were they were sitting. 

~*~

Over the last week Thayet had moved from the sweating stage to crying out to lost things. Lost items, family members that have dies, Jonathan, her children, and other things. 

"Well she is okay father?" Roald asked as he sat next to the king.

"I don't know Roald, I honestly don't. But if she isn't, we'll still be a family. You, Kalasin, and me."(A/N, I don't know if there are any other princes or princess, so don't kill me!!) Jonathan told his son. "It'll be okay." 

~*~

"Kel! Kel! Neal! Neal!" Seaver called running down the hall and pounded on the two doors. Kel tiredly walked out of her room, and Neal out of the adjoining door into Kel's room. Seaver went inside, panicked. "It's Merric!" Seaver exclaimed. "He fell under the sleep spell!" 

"What?" Kel said suddenly awake. 

"I think Merric fell under the sleep spell." Neal said yawning.

"Wake up you dolt! Our friend is in trouble!" Kel told him.

"Trouble, right, lets go." He said and walked to Merric's room were there was a cot pulled up for Seaver. Kel and Seaver at toe. Owen was there already Seaver must have gotten him. Merric was a pale color and was sweating; his blanket was pulled tight around him. 

"We have to get him to the Healer's Ward." Owen said. The four carried their sweating friend to the ward. Others were there as well; crying over friends and loved ones that were dying under their very eyes, children crying over their moms and dads that were taken deathly ill.

"It's like the sweating sickness that happened so many years ago." Duke Barid told the four as he put Merric in a bed. "So many people dying and no one can do anything. Healers vainly trying to heal the already lost, it's depressing. You run along now, you don't want to see what has to be done." The four left their friend and returned to bed. Duke Barid rolled Merric on to his stomach and called out his power. A green light covered Merric making him glow. Merric barely noticed what should've felt like a thousand needles in his body. Duke Barid flipped him back over and touched Merric on a pressure point on his stomach and stepped back just as Merric vomited a green fluid. Barid nodded, satisfied at his work and moved on to the next patient. 

~*~

Cleon sighed and looked at the mirror water. 

"What is it?" Myka asked when she saw Cleon's face. 

"My friend, Merric fell to the sleep spell." He told her looking up at her big blue eyes. She had short jet-black hair and about a head shorter then Kel was, she had tanned skin and big lips. She frowned.

"That's to bad, my da, he fell to it as well before I taken here."  Myka confessed to him. 

"I'm sorry," He told her putting his arm around her shoulder. 

~*~

Her scarlet figure nails stretched and tightened over her cup. Her ruby-red lips and her pastel white skin glossed her wicked smile. The amber brown hair caressed her fragile skin and left man wondering. "Roger," she said each letter resting on her mouth. 

"Yes my dear," The wicked man said touching her hands. His large hand captured her small one.

"It's a shame," She began. 

"What is my love?" He asked her.

"That you'll die again." She told him.

"Oh, I'm alive for good this time my pearl." 

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked not waiting for a reply. "Good bye." She slipped her sliver knife into his chest and watched him die. "There just isn't enough room for me and you here." 

~*~        

That it for chapter four! Review!! Thankies!

Preview of next chapter:

One more person that we know falls under the spell, who is it? You'll just have to read and find out. =) And what about Cleon? You'll have to wait and see too!


	5. Chapter five

Snow Linda L. Harrison Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 30 2001-10-31T03:42:00Z 2001-10-31T03:42:00Z 2 781 4452 37 8 5467 9.3821 

Snow

Chapter five: Scarlet Mage

I don't own the Tamora Pierce characters or Tortall. I do own the Bat-Demons and i.e. Ateo, Queen Ratellciea and others, the Empire of Imp, Emperor Imp, the Wolf-Demons, and other demons. I own, made up, Buck and Myka the Shang Owl. If you wish to use them e-mail me at kurumi2244@aol.com it's that easy!

~*~

"All able bodies to fight! All able bodies to fight!" A messenger cried as he ran down the halls in the Knights floor. He pounded on all the doors shouting the same thing at them all. Alanna came running out of her room fighting to put her tunic on over her shirt. Neal was pulling up his pants and ran out of his room, Kel behind him pulling on her tunic. The bell sounded three times an alarm for emergencies only. The bell woke all those not awoken by the screaming messenger. All knights and their Squires were running to the grounds of the palace. 

"Well someone tell us what is going on here?" An older knight yelled as the ear-piercing bells awaked him. 

"Ba-ba-bats! Bats! Thousands of them! Flying here! It's- it's crazy! All of it!!" A hysterical page yelled was calling as he raced into the knight's floor. "Not all of them all bats- mind you! Half bats half people most of them!!" 

~*~

Numair stood there pacing madly as he trembled. Daine had fallen under the horrid sleep spell the night before, making Numair worried. But now he knew why, he knew why this misery was in Tortall, and abroad. The Scarlet Mage, that vile Scarlet Mage was scattering all her pain on them. _She must of allied with the Bats_, Numair reasoned with him self. _She must be behind all of this. It's a great cover, a bat-demon, and their untouchable! She'll kill us all. That Scarlet Mage._ Numair scribbled something down on paper and took hawk shape and flu out the window. 

~*~

She paced, very much like Numair, she paced. Her hands clung to her scarlet rob and she paced. It, her rob, was open to revile a scarlet gown that shaped her figure. The pacing woman's beauty would put even Thayet to shame. She was the evil woman, who killed Roger. 

"She must be really evil if she culled Roger." Tillion told his sister.

"Yeah, Tillion! Someone's coming!" Buna told her brother.

"Yikes! Lets get out of here!" Tillion said.

"Arram," They heard the lady say as they ran off. She closed the by a hair's breadth open door. She cursed herself for leaving it open that long. The hawk that came in her window screeched and landed on her chair. "Yes, yes I know." She pulled a dressing screen out of her dressing room and the hawk flu behind it.  The shadow of the hawk changed to that of a human male. A tall man he was, at least 75 inches. He came out, fully dressed in a black rob. "You didn't know how to do that before, but before when you came you didn't need to." She smiled wickedly.

"Don't be funny my dear," The man told her.

"Don't play games with me Arram, or is it Numair you go by now?" She asked, with a furtive smile still planted firmly on her red lips.

"It's Numair now." He Numair told her impassively.

"Why are you here Numair, my _love_?" She asked and pawed her way to him, discarding her scarlet rob to show her sexy scarlet dress. 

"Stop it," He told the woman firmly. " You know very well we are not lovers anymore."

"Numair you tease me so," She told the stern man. "You mean you enjoy being with that _child_, more then I?" 

He placed a finger on her painted lips. "Ah, and you enjoy seducing other peoples lovers."

"Only If I want them to be mine." She said, her evil eyes dancing in her head. 

"Never again shall I be yours." He told her. 

"Fine, if you are not here to have your way with me, then why are you here?" She demanded. "Is it because of your little friend that you tease me so?"

"Alison, Scarlet Mage," He began. "I just want Daine back. But you'd probably not understand love you just enjoy seducing people."

She cried, "You! Arram! Are not any better then you have been in your teenage years! Go to your child-lover! You—"

"She isn't a child you heartless whore!" Numair raged.

"GO TO HER!" She cried and said a word that was incomprehensible to human ears alone.  Numair vanished into this air cursing. "Danm you, stealer of hearts." 

~*~

The battle ragged, humans against bat-demons. Blood all across that battlefield, Mages trying to hold up the barrier to hold Tortall from more mass destruction. Cries of pain could be heard through out the valley. Kel struggled to hold her own to a female bat. The bat muttered something that Kel could not hear. The bat touched her temples and said in slow clear words.

"Sleep my child." And Kel fell under the sleep spell. 

"Kel!" Neal yelled tripping over his own feet to reach her. The bat smiled and touched his temples.

"You want to be with this girl? Then, sleep." She told him.

"No…" He muttered, but it was to late. 

~*~

End chapter 5. Review please!!!!!!!

Preview of next chapter:

The sleep spell isn't what it seems, taking the souls of people in, and not letting them out. I can't tell much more… Heehee ^^; 

My friend read it and didn't under stand what Duke Briad was doing; you know when Merric fell into the spell. Okay so I'll explain it. He's touching special pressure points and ejecting magic in them, keeping their bodies there and not in the bat-Realm. It makes the person vomit whatever color magic has been used okay?!

**Aeris**


	6. Chapter six- Light

Snow Valued Gateway Client Normal aeris 2 73 2001-11-02T00:17:00Z 2001-11-02T00:17:00Z 2 577 3293 27 6 4044 9.3821 

Snow

Chapter six: Light

By: Aeris

Censor: PG-13

I don't own Tortall or the characters. I do own the bat-demons and other Demons, Myka the Shange Owl and Buck and others. Okayie dokie? 

_"Louder_, a voice was telling her, _let me find you_. The voice scared her, but she obeyed."

~*~

Black, it's all black. The room is black and the one window there is shows the darkness of the outside. The girl pulled her quivering knees to her chest and put her head on her legs. It was strangely comforting, the darkness. The girl was terrified of this alien darkness and she let it show, every squeak, every noise, scared her. _Where is Neal?_ The trembling girl wondered. _Where is that boy when you want him? _The girl, Kel, knew he was here, she could feel him, but where was he? The room, the dark, the helpless feeling that surged in side of here was all she could pay attention to. Tears quickly stained the cheeks of the girl that was hunched in the corner. 

She jumped and gawked at the small bared window, it was light. 

~*~

"Were are they?" The king demanded as he hit the oak table underneath him.

"Sire, we, well, do not know." His messenger told him.

"Jon, go easy on the boy. He didn't do this." Raoul said as he looked at the angry King. 

Jonathan touched his nose. "Alanna, Barid's son Neal, Keldary, Thayet, Numair, Daine, and not to mention thirty of The Own and The Raiders. After the battle they all just went poof! Is that what your trying to tell me?" Jonathan inquired the messenger. 

"Jon old man! You're scaring the poor boy." Raoul said rolling his eyes. "I know this isn't a good situation, but keep a cool head."

"Sorry, sorry, your Highness, I'll go now!" The boy said and ran off. 

"_Raoul, _really," The king said and resumed his once forgotten pacing. 

~*~

That dark feeling was there, and so easily letting it destroy her and her mind. Darkness, loneliness, was caressing her. Daine, that's what her name is, Daine. Scared, scared to be alone, that's what the feeling is. Missing The People, missing Numair, missing her home, she panted as if she was trying to replace her breath that was very much there she sighed. She got up and stretched letting her toughs leave her mind. Buzzing, what us that buzzing that attached her ears painfully. She clenched them and screamed. 

_Louder_, a voice was telling her, _let me find you_. The voice scared her, but she obeyed. 

~*~

The Scarlet Mage cursed under her breath.

"Now you're in for it," Ateo told her as he relit the lights with his sliver magic. "Culling that Roger _mortal_." He cursed when he burnt his hand.

"Don't you tell me what to do," Alison the Scarlet Mage told him sternly. "That man was a pig, always trying to uncross my legs." 

"There's a new way of putting it," Ateo informed her and lit the last torch. 

Alison snarled. "Out," She told him and watched as the laughing man left her. "Just what I need is a smart-aleck as an _assistant." _She scowled and watched as the sun crept up into the sky. "What?" She asked her self dumbfounded. "They don't have a day here, do they?" her eyes widened as she whispered, "Magic." 

~*~

_Let me find you,_ the voice shouted in the WildMage's mind. _Calm your self, Daine. _Daine swallowed that voice was strangely familiar. She opened her mouth to scream but was hushed hurriedly light there was light. 

~*~

Death, this must be death. She always knew that there was insanity in her family, but after death? She pinched herself on her arm no this was not death. What is that? Light? No, there can't be light; this is a world or dark. Darkness and evil. The light was strange, not like light at home; it was pure white light that seemed to sanctify this world of evil. The Lioness looked from her prison cell to see the light shining on the riches and the bounties of this land. It was stunning, she decided.

~*~

Short, huh? I just wanted to finish this chapter today. Okay, I should have the next chapter up soon. REVIEW! You just click on the box and another box comes up! 


	7. Chapter seven: Designed Fate

Snow aeris Normal Linda L. Harrison 2 29 2001-11-10T17:57:00Z 2001-11-10T17:57:00Z 3 1173 6689 55 13 8214 9.2720 

Snow

Chapter seven: Designed Fate

By: Aeris

I don't own Tortall or the characters. I do own the bat-demons and other Demons, Myka the Shange Owl and Buck and others. Okayie dokie? Email me at Kurumi2244@aol.com if you wish to use them

Author's Note: I wanted to thank my very nice reviewers that give me such nice complements. Oh and to hyperchick88: I think Cleon is a sweetie to, but I like Kel and Neal together, if you don't like that then to bad! (Insane laughter) Okay, here's the _next_ chapter!

~*~

White light filled the land of darkness and malevolence. Buna and Tillion shielded their eyes from the alien light that crept into their homeland. 

"Are we gunna die Tillion?" Buna asked as the two squinted out their window. 

"`Course not Buna, mom wouldn't let that happen." Tillion told her. The two stared at the sky.

"It's so pretty." Buna said nodding to the sky. 

"Humans see this every day." Tillion told his younger sister.

"Wow, that must be neat." She said as the two gawked at the light. 

It wasn't a sun; it was more of a steady glow that filled the land. But it was still something that no bat-demon had ever seen. 

~*~

"We can not stand for this!" Ratellciea yelled bashing her fist onto the wooden table under her. 

"The mages have tried for hours!" Ateo told her. "Hours! We are to weak."

"Then I will fight with my people." She told him sternly.

"You can't- no! I forbid it! You'll kill your self!" Ateo raged.

"And what the bloody does King Jonathan do? Queen Thayet?" 

"But my Queen, you've lower their defense by taking the _woman_ warriors." Ateo told her.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Ateo. I forgot about them, bring them and Scarlet Mage character to me. This will be fun." She said with a smile on her face that could scare even the Ogres. She went and sat in her chair, her throne. It made her feel important—not that she wasn't. She sipped her wine with a pleased smile and laughed. One by one they entered the room, each with hands tided to their back and bounded into fists. Alanna first soon followed by Daine, Kel, and another that the Tortallan's had yet to meet. She had tan skin and short jet-black hair that reached her neck. Alanna spat at the Demon Queen. "I am, too, pleased to met you Sir Alanna." She smiled her wicked smile and surveyed the bunch. Days, some week, without washing let a foul smell over the bunch and all their hair was messy and knotted.

"Excuse me." Spoke the new girl, "By why are WE HERE!?!" 

"No, I'll not excuse you. Being kidnapped is no excuse for yelling." The queen informed them. "Ah, my prized Tortallan's, this is Myka the Shange Owl. I do believe she is rather found of that Cleon boy that was courting Keldary, before I took him here that is... Oh, I do love court gossip!" 

"No! Cleon is dead!" Kel screamed, all her anger was shoved out at the Demon Queen. Tears sprang to her cheeks. "Cleon is DEAD! He's been dead for two months!" 

"In which time you moved on to that Neal boy." Myka raged at Kel. "Didn't even give Cleon a passing glance."

"What do you know?" Kel asked, trying to keep her Yamani face on. 

"It's called a Wishers Talisman! And why do I care, because he's me friend!" Myka scram breaking free of the tape that held her hands and dove at Kel. ("Reminds me of you, Alanna." Thayet remarked. "Shut your mouth!" Alanna snapped back.) 

"Oh, how I do love this!" The Demon Queen said. Kel, (somehow), got free of her bounded ropes and put her hands in front of her face to defend herself. 

"You don't know what I went though!" Kel yelled and continued to keep her hands up through the Owl's strikes. "He was gone for five months at the least! Every ball, every couple, made me angry! Angry in sheer fury that Cleon wasn't there! Then, then he died! He died to me!" 

The Owl stopped and looked at Kel with her eyes puzzled. "Why don't you fight back?" She asked looking at Kel. "He was yours, now he is not. Don't you want him back?" 

Kel shook her head. "I have Neal now." She told her new acquaintance. "Like I said, Cleon is dead to me." She added softly. 

"That feeling, being alone must kill a person." Myka told no one in particular. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She told Kel and bowed to her and retook her place. 

Daine yelled, out of now where. She longed to cover her ears, to end the sound. _Daine! Stop it! _The ringing noise stopped. _How am I to find you, Maglet if I can' sense where you are? _"Numair?" she questioned breathing slowly. The others gave her an odd look as to say, what's wrong with you. 

The rooms feel quite and the Scarlet Mage scowled. _So, this is the child that stole Arram-no, Numair, whatever his name is now- from me. I'll have my vengeance yet. _She smiled and rubbed her hands together. She laughed and the attention wavered from Daine to Alison. Alison covered her mouth in horror when she realized she had laughed aloud. She waved her hand across her face. Alison gave a look of death fixed and a terrifying gaze on Daine.

_Don't let that wench bother you, Maglet. _Numair's voice told her. _We have a history…And stop screaming! It helped before, now it just annoying!  _Daine sighed. Of course Numair had a history with her- he had one with most women. 

"AHEM, I do believe I'm wasting my time here." The Queen spoke up angry at the behavior of her female prisoners. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll _kindly_ give you your men if you perform a task for me. Keep in mind if you don't- I'll cull them all. It's very easy in fact." She clapped her hands twice Ateo and another unknown man led a tied up Cleon and Neal. They looked as if they had been beaten and Neal had a gash on his left cheek and Cleon had one on his arm. Both of their clothes looked like the girls- worn and dirty. Kel bit her cheek to resist the urge to scream. Blood filled her mouth leaving a vile taste in her mouth. She took advantage of the blood in her mouth and spat at her new rival queen. "Don't you people ever stop spitting? Honestly!" Kel saw Neal smile weakly at her; he was obviously in pain, but anybody could see that slowly his large gash got smaller tell only a small scar showed on his cheek. Cleon (A/N: IS HE GIFTED! Hum… I don't remember, I'll make him gifted in this then. If I am wrong feel free to correct me.) Had a similar affect on his arm, but no scar. 

"What's the bloody task?" The Shange Owl called from her spot in the corner. 

"Ah, a girl with boorish courage. I hate that. But, it's often a trait in female warriors." Ratellciea replied but her eyes fixed on the Lioness and not Myka. "I want you to kill one of your own. That is the task. If you don't do it- I cull your men and you." Her face was stone, not a single shred of emotions embraced her. 

"Kill one of our on?" Alanna asked, horrified.

"Yes, you know. One another Tortallan, one you know not just some stupid bandit or person who has a warrant for his or her arrest. Or you'll loss them- among others. Like that Baron man or that Mage, to start, there's the king, the Raoul man, the prince." She paused, "I know of more there's the Gom man, and so many others that hold a place in your hearts. It's so easy to kill them, one by one, stuck the life out of them, is that what you want?" Each girl looked down at the floor, seeming to ponder the possibilities that they could kill someone of their own. Neal and Cleon exchanged looks and sighed. 

"I give you two days! Two days to decide the fate of your _men_ and your fellow Tortallan's. Don't push my buttons ladies! Or I'll push yours." Her voice was stern but her dark face softened as she saw that the once brilliant light was fading slowly. "Ateo! Take them to the guest hall! There are seven rooms ready for my _mortal visitors," _She paused. "Breakfast is at eight thirty, Ateo will awake you. Miss it and you shall die." She smiled and bayed them a good night and left.

Ateo frowned. This isn't what he was expecting when he went on as the Queens second. The Tortallan's and Myka followed Ateo at foot. Each wondering about the fate of their people and as the Queen so kindly put it "their _men_". They decided on a meeting after breakfast the next day to talk it over. It was a reasonable plan and they were far to tired- and dirty to talk now. One by one they filed into their rooms with a sleepy sigh and a grim expression. 

~*~

"Queen Ratellciea," Began Alison. "I don't understand your plan. How will having them kill on of their own help us?" 

Ratellciea smiled. "You see Scarlet Mage, Alison, they'll turn against each other. They are the strongest, with a few minor exceptions. We don't have their king and that Cleon fellow is next to hopeless. See, if Alanna and Thayet had a big fight then, being woman as they are, they'll turn on each other and if we are lucky they'll seek revenge."

"Oh, I see." Alison said as she tapped her long soft figures on the table. "But there are a few flaws like--"

Ratellciea stopped her. "There are _always_ a few flaws in plans." She said as she turned and left Alison awe struck. She always believed the queen to be smarter then that.

~*~

Review please! Six chapters and SIX reviews, this is sooo sad. Is it that bad?


	8. Chapter eight: The Spy

Snow

Chapter Eight:  The Spy and the Door

By: Aeris

 Must I do the stupid disclaimers again? No? Okay, good! 

A/N: I was away (without a computer) for three days! I which time I had an idea! I was going crazy, but now I'll happily finish what I left off at. Oh, this chapter is totally different then the last chapter eight I posted. Oh, and it automatically double-spaces the stupid paragraphs.    

~*~

            Ratellciea face was as red a lobster. A **mad** lobster. Her normally calm face was twisted and mad. "Fine." She spoke softly. "Fine, if you want to play it that way then fine. I'll let you. You little bug. Make my life a living nightmare." She slammed her fists on the table. Smash. The spider was gone.

"Um, ma? Are you okay?" Asked Tillion he was worried and he had a good reason to be. 

The demon queen sighed, "I'm just a little on _edge_ that is. Go run along and play Tillion. You are much to young to take part in your mothers business." Tillion nodded and grabbed Buna by the shirt and drug her out behind him. "Kids." She muttered. "Anyway, have you made your choice?" She was now talking to Thayet. 

Thayet smoothed her long skirts and though for a moment. The queen had been very nice to them. Giving them baths, clothes, and food. All but Alanna gladly took the clothes- she though it was a bad idea to trust her. It wasn't a hard choice really she would just say no they wouldn't give into them. But she didn't want to seem stupid. "No, we are sorry we can't do it." 

"Fine I'll just--" Ratellciea began but was cut off by a hawk flying in the room. "A hawk? What in the--"

Alison cut her off and tightened her grip on the tablecloth. "Not. You. Again. Honestly, how hard is it to vanish a person into thin air? It wasn't that hard before.  Don't you think of changing back you idiot. You think your so smart, coming back now. When we are in meetings. You not, you know. Fine, be that way, I don't care."

A large anime type sweat drop appeared on the faces of the people sitting at the table. (A/N; I was watching the "X" movie before I wrote this, so I have anime on my mind.) The Hawk screeched in reply and flew past the Scarlet Mage and placed himself in front of Daine. Daine couldn't look into the Hawk's eyes it made her fell dizzy. But that hasn't happened since- 

"Numair! What are you trying to pull?" Daine scowled at the Hawk that just stuck its head up and its beak formed a sort of smile. The WildMage sighed.

"Well, well, well. We seem to have a visitor. What was your name Numair? They talk to you as if you are a human. Are you?" Ratellciea raised her eyebrow. "If you are you should change back now. I'll give you five minutes." The Hawk flew out of the room in agreement. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted we will just have to take this one step up. Ladies and _men_ meet my military adviser, and _sister_, Sauna." She clapped her hands twice. 

The door of the meeting room opened and a lady, Sauna, came through it. Long black hair that reached her ankles flowed from her head and long sliver eyelashes that made her black eyes look charming. She wasn't that tall but she surpassed Alanna's height by an inch or so. A long sliver dress, similar to the komodo that the Yamani wore, hugged her perfectly. Her beauty was unique and a rare one, you could hardly tell that Sauna and Ratellciea were related. Of course she bore the features excepted from bat-demon. "Hello." She said as she sat down, her voice was strong and bold not one you'd expect from her. 

"She's your _military adviser?_ She's like one of the court girls!" Alanna said her shoulders quivering in suppressed laughter. 

Sauna eyes glanced in the direction of Alanna. "You're the Kings Champion? A peasant slob?"  She snapped. 

"All right girls! Normally I enjoy watching people fight, but we have business to attended to!" Ratellciea paused as if to think. "Sauna, please take our guests to the dungeon and put them two per room then--" the door being swung open cut her off. "Why if it isn't the Hawk man?" 

"Sorry to take so long. You see, it take's a bit longer when you're transforming and have to put clothes on. My name is Numair, not "Hawk man" thank you." Numair told her with a smile.

"Right, anyway, then you will report back to me so we can take our plans to actions. Got it? Good." Ratellciea grinned evilly and Sauna took the keys from her. 

One by one the Tortallan's hands were chained and they were given strict instructions to follow Sauna. The dark halls seemed to twist and turn and never end. Faint light flickered in the halls and made their path a little easier. Sauna turned and stopped and put her figure to her lips. "Quiet!" She paused and once more put her finger to her lip. A moment passed before anything happened. Suddenly Sauna's bat like features disappeared slowly and human features took their place. Her black eyes became blue and she grew an inch or two and her eyelashes became black but her hair stayed the same.

"You're- you're human!" Cleon exclaimed. 

"Yes, I said quiet you fool! Do you want us to be heard?" Sauna's voice turned to a whisper. "I am Khlana, from the Queen's Riders." Thayet gave her a puzzled look. "I'm in the squad with the spies." Thayet nodded. 

"So you're a spy!" Cleon yelped.

 "Fool!" Khlana barked. "If we get caught, you're the one who's being be headed first! Go down the hall and to the left. You will see a golden door. Open the door by saying: 'And all the kings horses and all the kings men; put Humpy Dumpty back together again.' Turn right and run towards the wall. Don't worry it's not a wall you can go through it then run into it. Only _one_ at a time! You will find your self back in the stables in Tortall's castle again. Strength to you." Khlana instructed and ran off to where she came from slowly turning back to Sauna.

"How 'd she-" Cleon started but Numair cut him off.

"Magic and shut up you fool!" Numair said and they set off.

"Sauna, did they get there with no trouble?" Ratellciea asked Khlana when she came back into the room. 

            "Yes sister- they are locked in the dungeon." Khlana informed her. 

            A smile spread on the face of the demon queen. "Good, tomorrow we'll start the executions after that; the war." 

"This way!" Alanna whispered as the came to the fork in the hall. 

            "There's the door." Cleon said, loudly, as a golden door appeared in the distance. Neal nudged him hard in the stomach and Numair whispered the charm. "And all the kinds horses and all the kings men; put Humpty Dumpty back together again." Just as Khlana had said the door opened. A land of blue was on the other side and one by one they filled through the door with Daine last to close it. After about five minutes of traveling right they reached a giant brick wall; larger then the one's surrounding it. Cautiously Numair place a single arm in the wall; seeing it disappear he nodded and walked through it. One by one the others followed being careful not to get caught on the tree that hung low. 

            At the other end awaited George leaning against one of the stables as if he knew any minute that they would come through. "I have eyes in all places." He informed them. "I knew Khlana would keep her word." Alanna smiled and hugged her husband. 

            "George? Did they come yet?" A voice said coming from the practice yard. "I knew I could trust a thief." 

            "Jon, I'm not a thief anymore." George said as the King came in. 

            Jonathan grinned. "Once a thief; always a thief." He paused. "Remind me to thank Khlana."  He glanced around and saw an unfamiliar face and asked, "Who is this young lady?" 

            Myka smiled and bowed, the others embarrassed by their forgetfulness to, bowed. "I am Myka the Shang Owl."

~*~

DONE! I was soo mad because I lost my disk (I do that too much!) REVIEW or I'll cause PAIN, PAIN, LOT'S OF PAIN I'LL MAKE YOU INTRAILS YOUR EXTRAILS AND YOUR INSIDES YOUR OUTSIDES!     


	9. Chapter nine: The End

Snow

Chapter nine: The End

By: Aeris

Oh! I just had to write another chapter because of a very nice review I got; someone said I must be Tamora Pierce in disguise. I know it sounds corny, but it made me feel happy! So I decided to write another chapter sooner then I planned. I must be boring you so here's chapter nine! Warning this is probably going to be dark.

  ~*~

Tillion and Buna stepped out of a wall and into the palace training grounds. They stood silent in a dark coroner trying hard not to be seen or heard. People where talking. 

            "I am Myka the Shang Owl." She said with a small head bow added. Tillion had recognized her and the others from the bat palace. Buna stuck her head out to get a better view of the small gathering that had formed. Tillion slipped and made Buna fall over the pill of hay. Buna and Tillion tumbled over each other to fall face forward into the Tortallan's conversation.

            "Er, hi." Tillion said scratching his head. 

"They couldn't cause us any harm, I've seen the ones that can, they're just kids." Myka whispered to them. 

"Are you sure?" The king asked they all nodded. He leaned down and looked at the little bat-demon. "Why are you here, little one?" 

Buna looked at Jonathan with a scared look on her face. "We're sorry! It was an accident really, we where just following them, and, and…" Buna's eyes started to tear up.

"It's okay, where's you mother?" Alanna said bending down as well. Buna pointed at the wall indicating the golden door. "Jon, we can't just let them stay here lost, we don't know how to work the door from this way." 

"Yes Jon, let them stay." Thayet said with a smile. Jonathan sighed. 

"Fine, just for tonight, in the morning Numair can try to get them home." One by one the Shange Owl, the two bat demons, and the rest of them filled in the palace, but Kel just couldn't shake the feeling that this was far from over. Something big was going to happen, she know it. 

~~~

Ratellciea dipped her figure into the black make up. A smile spread on her face as she drew the lighting bolts down her cheeks, a sign of battle, and a sign of revenge. Sauna sat there watching the Queen mess with her make up. "We attack at exactly four hours before dawn, sister. Then our mages will inflict darkness like they have never seen on them, just as they did with us. That _light_. Are the troops ready, Sauna?" 

A frown appeared on Sauna's face. "Yes, they are, they are ready to go at your command." The queen didn't see the frown on Sauna's face, if she did it would make her wonder.

"It's a shame really." 

"What is?" 

"That you'll die before the battle. Khlana, it's a shame really. You made such a good spy, we could have used you, on our side that is." Sauna's, Khlana's eyes flamed. Khlana's features changed to her own and she pulled off the dress that Sauna wore and reviled her own pants and shirt. "I don't want to hurt you, no, that's what Argil is for. Oh look at the time I must be going. Have a war to win you know. Ta, ta!" 

A man, not a demon but a normal man, walked into the room as Ratellciea walked out. He pulled Khlana out of her chair and looked her in the eyes. "You will do fine, yes you are the one." He pulled her to him. 

Khlana's eyes didn't move from his as she spat on him. "Touch me and you'll die." 

"Feisty, aren't we. I like that in a woman." 

"Die." She said and she drove a dagger into his chest. "Never mess with me." She walked out of the room and didn't ever watch him fall to the ground and the blood come of his mouth. "Never." She closed the door behind her. 

~~~

Screaming woke her up with a shot. Not just any screaming, but the scream of a person dieing. She jumped out of her bed and pulled her clothes on with out a second though. She strapped Griffin to her waist and rapped on Neal's door. He stood there with a grin on his face when he opened to door. "Get to be the protector of small again, don't we?" He laughed.

She didn't crack a smile, "Put your pants on and come on." He looked down and turned red and did as she told him. They ran outside, to where the scream came from. Dozens of knights and soldiers where out there staring at what they where seeing. The demon queen held Myka by her hair and held a knife to her neck. They where two high up for anyone to reach her and help. They where up to high to use magic. Ratellciea smiled, an evil smile. The curves of her mouth tightened. She brought the knife up and made a small cut on Myka's neck. She drew the knife father along her neck and dropped her to the ground. Myka couldn't scream, she just held her neck. There was a moment of absolute shock. Cleon ran to Myka's side. 

"I swore my revenge on the idiot Jordan four hundred years ago! I'll have it now!"

At that hundreds of bat demons came from the sky. Soon the whole sky was nothing but black with the bats. It wasn't a game anymore. Every man was outnumbered, with the most of the Own and others knights still at the borders and coming home, there was little hope. People shot arrows from the palace tops; the Queens Riders came running to the scene to give little aid. Squires where made to fight, including forth year pages. Blood from all creatures was seen in every direction. The surprise of the attack made it even harder to win the fight, it was at three in the morning on a Sunday. 

After what seemed like forever of endless fighting on an outnumbered scale the sky cleared of the darkness of the bats and a strange bird like creature came down. He was white with an essence of red around him. He had eyes that stung when they looked at you. It could be no other, the fighting stopped out of nowhere. 

"Imp." Ratellciea mumbled to know one in particular. 

"Ratellciea! You stop this at once. Mithros is beyond furious at us. Do you know what you are doing to us? Of course not, you've always been an idiot! It must run in the family line, because you mother was one to! Attacking Jordan like that, now you must attack King Jonathan. Pull back your troops! You've killed enough to equal your death a thousand times! This was the last straw; you and your people are band to your own territory for seven hundred years! Honestly." Imp was furious, if you couldn't tell by looking at the bird like man, you could hear it in his voice. Ratellciea did as ordered and pulled back her troops. 

But that was the least of the people's worries. She had killed over six thousand total in Tortall alone. It would be a cold winter now, even though this was over. Ratellciea left her mark, a scar, on Tortall that could last a lifetime. Or more. 

Kel looked at the felid, all had causalities, many where dead. She prayed to Mithros that Neal wasn't dead she already lost one person, in a way. She saw Cleon sitting next to a dead Myka. He wasn't crying no, Cleon never cries. Alanna was supporting George who had a broken leg, Jon and Thayet both had minor injures, Daine had a cut down her left cheek, her old knight master was carrying Buri who had being badly hurt. Kel officially hated war. There he was. "Neal!" Kel ran to him and saw that he had an arrow tip in his right arm. 

"Nothing I can't handle. Just need a healer, think I hurt the muscle." Kel hugged him, careful not to hurt his arm. Neal hugged her back with one arm, the arm that wasn't wounded. 

"Kel…" He began, "I love you…" 

~~~

There! Are you happy! I think I'll do an epilogue, but there was my favorite story I've done so far. My "baby". Lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that this chapter was kind of dark, but not really. And I needed to kill off Myka for a reason. Review!!!!! Thank you for reading so far!

Aeris ^-^;; __


	10. Chapter Ten: Unsettled Business

Snow

Chapter Ten: Unsettled Business

By: Aeris

I was reading my story and realized that I left out a lot of lost threads. I mean I started writing about things I never finished. Like Alison, or the bat demons that where under ground or what happened to other people/things.

~~

"Gods, it's a gold mine down here." Neal said and moved the torch so that the others could see the gold and weapons down in the cave. Piles of gold, sliver, and weapons and other things that where stolen from the bat-demons hundreds of years ago. "Didn't King Jonathan say that there where more demons here?" 

            "Yeah, but where are they?" Alanna asked and moved her hands over the gold engravings on the walls. "This place is wonderful." She picked up a bow and ran her fingertips over it. "They don't make bows like this anymore." 

            Numair looked at the treasures. "These are worth more then the whole royal family is." The three walked down the hall to see even more. It was like a pirates treasure that had been recovered. "Make that the whole country, this can take Tortall out of debt for the next hundred years." 

            "Yeah, and me too." Neal agreed and got a hit on the head from Alanna. "Hey! Why can't we get a fair cut of this? I mean we are risking our lives to do this-" Neal was cut off. A voice from the back of the cave made him jump. 

~~

The king sat with a frown glued to his face. "Did the Own and the Riders that where taken ever come back?" Sir Raoul shook his had sadly. "Fine, then they won't get their men back." 

Raoul sat next to the king at the table. "Are you sure that's wise?" He took a drink of his water.

"Yes, they won't start another war. If they are smart." 

"You talk like King Jordan." The king turned and looked at his old friend. "You remember what Numair told you. That King Jordan was a great king but he held one flaw. He was cocky. Don't get cocky Jon." Raoul paused. "You should repair the tare in the veil between here and the demon world. I have better be leaving, meeting and such you know." 

The king nodded and let Raoul's sink in. _Don't get cocky Jon. _ 

~~  

"Who are ye? Why ye come and see us bats?" The voice was loud but the speaker wasn't in sight. "We `ave no business with ye all." The three of them slowly moved to the back of the cave. The speaker came in sight he looked like a middle-aged bat demon he was in a cellar with about four others. There where at least fifteen cellar's in all. Woman men and young children sat in them all. 

            "I though Jordan only stole a part of their army, not families." Neal whispered to Numair who just shook his head.

            "You know that their armies held both males and females and always have. They've been in here for four hundred years by now they could have made families by now. See all the children are young, only a century or two." Numair informed him. 

            "That's young? Okay, he just wanted us to bring back them and the treasure right? We need more men. Like a hundred to get all the treasure. We can start by bring back a dozen or so of them and come back, it's only a few miles underground of the palace." Alanna told them and they nodded. "Course you have business with us. We are here to give you freedom." 

            One of the women spoke up. "But you are human! You'll just kill us all."

            Neal sighed. "No we won't miss. We are going to bring you back to the palace and let the king decide what to do with you." 

            "And he'll kill us!" The woman argued. "We where locked here for no reason. We where labeled traitors by our own people! Because we though King Jordan was the one who was in favor. Then we where to the mortal world. THEN Jordan though us as an army and sent us down here to rot. It's bad enough we ain't got no sun down here. "

            "You like light?" Numair asked confused. 

            "Of course we do! The queen just blocked it! _She _doesn't like light."

            "What should we do?" Neal asked.

            "We're doing what we came here to do. Come on lets get start getting these people to freedom." Alanna said and put her key in the lock on the main door and led them into the other room with more cellars. Numair used his magic and opened all the doors. One by one they all got out and followed the three to freedom.

~~

King Jon heard a knock on the door. "Jon let me in!" A voice cried from the other side. Jon smiled it was Alanna. She opened the door herself when he didn't come. She was followed by a hundred bat demons.  "Jordan didn't lock an army down there! He locked the only bat demons that through him in favor of winning. They liked him, Jon. They are on our side." 

            Jon sighed. "Well, I wasn't expecting this. Jordan was known as quite the idiot. We certainly can't house them here at the palace. I guess we could build a village of some sort. I mean we already have immortals here, why not demons? Numair, do you think that you and a few other mages could use your powers for good for once and get a village up somewhere near the palace?" He finished with a smile. 

            "Yes, in fact I have the perfect idea…" Numair went off to his chambers to work on his perfect idea. 

            "Jon about the treasure…" 

~~

A scarlet cat lay on the floor of the hall. _Arram. _It though. _I can't believe you made me a cat. I will get you for this. _A girl walked by the hall and almost stumbled over the cat. 

"KITTY!" The girl said and scooped it up. It had a piece of paper next to it. It read:

Please take care of my cat, for I no longer have the time. Her name is Alison… 

~~

There! I finally finished this for real. I want to thank all my 23 nice reviews out there. 


	11. Snow Epilogue

Snow

Epilogue

By: Aeris

~~~

The last of the new wall had been placed around the palace. It was ten years ago that they started it, but now it was finally done. In the Bat Demon war, as it is referred to now, the wall was destroyed. It was a day most remember now. It was hard to forget. 

            Many people's lives changed that day, especially Buna's and Tillion's- the bat demon's prince and Princess. They where stuck in Tortall that day, and they still are. Tillion became the first immortal page in the history of Tortall. And that led on to being the first demon squire, to Sir Nealan of Queenscove, then the first demon knight. Buna joined the Queen's Riders two years ago, to show she was now loyal to the queen and not to her mother. 

            Cleon found a wife a few years back, a cretin woman named Khlana. They had any interesting marriage, and an interesting child to say the least. Daine and Numair never did get married, but they are still together happily. 

            Alanna and George are still Alanna and George, the same thing with Jon and Thayet. Things didn't really change that much with either of them, just made them stronger. The two stubborn mules named Raoul and Buri still are together, but not married. If they where to get married, that would mean that there would be a party and Raoul doesn't like parties. 

            And last but not least Kel. She too got married about seven years back to…. Neal of course silly. Their first child, Rebecca of Queenscove will be a page the up coming summer. You are probably staring at the screen going: "What? A seven year old page?" No, no, no. She'll be ten then. "But I though you said they where only married for seven years?" Heehee, I did. 


End file.
